This description relates to alarm devices.
Designs for alarm devices (such as alarm clocks) are many and the features and functions of such devices have been combined in numerous fashions. Typical designs utilize a single button to increment the hour setting on the clock and a second single button to increment the minute setting. An ‘Alarm Set’ button is pressed and held while the increment keys are tapped in order to set the time or alarm. One or two different alarms can be set. Some devices allow a user to turn weekday alarms on and weekend alarms off, or vice-versa. Users may cycle through available alarm setting times one minute at a time—a total of sixty possibilities for each hour. Known personal computer alarm and scheduling software programs provide alarm mechanisms that operate on weekly, monthly or annual cycles and allow reminders to be set, repeated and cancelled. Some known medication-reminding devices allow a user to set one or more daily alarms for purposes of reminding that individual to take his or her medication.